fairlyoddfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World/Quotes
:(3D camera motion; The All New Fairly OddParents in: Fairly Odd Travel Round Da World; Turners House; camera moves inside Timmy's room; Ivan pacing around with Timmy watching) :Ivan: I'm telling you Timmy, I need a REAL challenge. :Timmy: C'mon, we've done a lot of stuff with magic. :Ivan: Like what? :Timmy: You know, helping Trixie get out of juvie, seeing through others lives, using hurtful language... :Ivan: Yeah. And helping A.J. impress Charlotte, turning Chip Skylark into a ten year old, and yadda, yadda, yadda. But you know what? I'm going to do something that I've always wanted to do. Especially without magic. Travel around the world! :Timmy: Really? No magic? :Ivan: No magic. :Cosmo: Whew. That's a relief. I was this close to having my waving arm feel like pudding. :Wanda: Both your arms have always felt like pudding, sweetie. :Neptunia: Are you sure about this, scamp? :Astronov: Yeah, I mean you are just a kid. :Ivan: Since when has that let me down? :Astronov: Ehh... uhh... (sigh) :Ivan: Then it's settled. I'm travelling around the world within' twenty four hours. :Poof: How are you going to do that, due to the fact that it's impossible on foot? You might need some spaceship or an airplane to get around. :Timmy: And I know just whose spaceship to use. ---- :(Happy Trails Trailer Park) :Ivan: Chester, here's the deal, I'm travelling around the world with Timmy within 24 hours, and I'm inviting you for a ride. :Chester: Sure, why not! :Ivan: And each one of the boys, that's me, Timmy, you and A.J., can take one love interest each. I've decided to hook you up with Missy. Don't freak out. Now, please, promise not to be a chicken. :Chester: I promise. ---- :(A.J.'s House) :A.J.: You're going around the world? That's awesome! Can I come? :Ivan: Of course. That's why we're hear. :A.J.: Hey, can Charlotte come too? She and I have always planned on spending time in the city of love. :Neptunia: Hawaii? :Cosmo: The North Pole? :Timmy: He means Paris, France. :Cosmo: Riiight. :Ivan: Of course she can come. The more the merrier. ---- :(Ivan and Timmy walking in the sidewalk at night) :Ivan: Okay, here's a list of people we'll be going with around the world, not counting the fairies. Take a look. (hands over a notebook page with some writing to Timmy) :Timmy: Sure. (looks at it) There's me, you, Chester, A.J, Charlotte, Missy, Veronica and Tootie... Hey! Why did you include Tootie and Veronica on the list, but not Trixie? :Ivan: First of all, I put the list in this way: each boy gets 1 love interest each. Second, if I put Trixie on the list, things would've gotten...complicated. ---- :(Dimmsdale Junkyard) :Mark: Man, you guys never cease to be more radical than ever! Sure, you can use my spaceship. :Ivan: Thanks a bunch, Mark. :Mark: So, you're all going to travel around the world huh? :Timmy: That's right. :Ivan: I want to see the the entire Earth, and your spaceship is just what I need. :Mark: Well, there's one problem, I don't have enough fuel to go at least halfway. :Astronov: No problem. With some modifications, this quest will be a jiffy. :Wanda: And we know who to ask. :Ivan: Tomorrow at dawn, will be the best day of my life. :Timmy: Mine included. No worries, no chores... :Cosmo: And no Vicky. :Timmy: Right. Well, we better get going Mark. And thanks again. :Mark: No problem, anything for my fellow dudes and dudettes. ---- :(airport) :Dolores: Oh Denzel, I sure do appreciate you taking a break from your usual shenanigans and spend more time with your mommy. :Crocker: Anything to make you happy, mother. (to himself) Little does she know, I am going to spend time with my work. Word is Turner and his fairies are going around the world just like me. With me on their tail, there will be no hiding now. :(camera pulls to Dolores glaring at him) :Crocker: Uhh... I was just planning for next week. :Dolores: Mmm-hm. ---- :(Turner's House; backyard; dawn) :Charlotte: So A.J., what's the big surprise this early? :A.J.: Ask these two. :Ivan: I've called you all here to give all of you the longest day of the year. :Timantha: What do you mean? :Ivan: You see, every day I've been thinking to myself, how should I make a really long day? Answer is: to go around the world. :Trixie: Going around the world in twenty-four hours without the sun setting? That is kind of impossible. :Missy: Yeah, haven't you've heard of Phileas Foggs's quest to go around the world? :Ivan: Yes, and it took him eighty long days. But, with the help of Mark's ship and A.J.'s modifications, it will be a (smacks A.J. off the screen while raising his arms) blast. :Trixie: You guys sure believe you can do anything. :Ivan: Well, it's like the song said... :(cue song "Believe in your heart") :Chip Skylark: ♪ When it comes to dreaming of a great noble quest ♪ :♪ You have to follow your heart, your great body part ♪ :♪ It's not much of a test ♪ :♪ Don't think too hard, just do it ♪ :♪ And go around the world ♪ :♪ Travel left, travel right, don't be a big fright ♪ :♪ Don't make your mind all swirled ♪ :(Candy Skylark pops up) :Candy Skylark: ♪ If ya wanna change the way your life's arranged ♪ :♪ You need to be a work of art ♪ (Chip: Be a work of art) :♪ To be a star that you know you are ♪ :♪ Be loud, be proud and (in unison with Chip) be smart ♪ :Chip: ♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Just believe in your heart) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :♪ No need to pull up a chart ♪ :(Candy: Oh-woah-oh) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(musical solo) :♪ Candy: (Real work of art) ♪ :♪ Chip: Got to see it through now ♪ :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Oh-woah-oh) :♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(Candy: Don't think hard, just do it!) :♪ No need to pull up a chart ♪ :(giant chart falls on everyone; everyone's heads pop up) :Ivan: ♪ Believe in your heart ♪ :(everyone laughs) :Timmy: (to Candy) Hey, wait a minute. Who are you? :Candy Skylark: I'm Chip Skylark's twin sister, Candy. :Timmy: Oh, that makes sense. :(Ivan pull up his giant map) :Ivan: Okay everyone, this day I assure you will be a day none of us will ever forget. A.J., do you have the timer? :A.J.: Right here. :Ivan: Good. We're gonna need it to stay on schedule to make this the longest day ever. :(everyone gets on the ship) :Timmy: Is everyone ready? :Chester: Present and accounted for, dude. :Timmy: (to Timantha) You guys set things up while we're gone. :Timantha: You got it, big brother. :Sanjay: You guys will hardly recognize the place. Say, you're going to Taj Mahal, right? :A.J.: It's on the list. :Sanjay: Then you're going to need some special equipment if you want to travel further. :Ivan: Thanks for the advice, Sanjay. Well, we better get going. Clock is ticking. :Trixie: Good luck, you guys! And hey, you should stop by and see my cousins in Japan! :Mark Chang: Later, dudes! :(engine starts) :Ivan: All right, everyone, make sure your tray tables are stowed and your seats are in their full and up-- :(The spaceship takes off in fast speed. The house rises again and the backyard is a mess from the take-off) :Timantha: Okay, everyone. We have roughly forty hours to get this backyard in line and set up for the party. Let's go, go, go! :Candy: Who left her in charge? :Timantha: Here, make yourself useful. (hands her a rake) :Candy: You know, we're only here for a musical number. ---- :(Seattle; rooftops) :Dolores: For some reason, despite this city being rainy most of time, I kind of find this town quite... peaceful. :Crocker: Well, it is the largest city in both the state of Washington and the Pacific Northwest region of North America. :Dolores: I mean (pulls up a map) just look at this sightings. Great views of building, fabulous restaurants and... a giant magic abducting magnet? Denzel? What did you do? :Crocker: What? I didn't take the liberty of manipulating authorities around town to give me permission to connect a giant magic abducting magnet on the biggest building in town just to catch magical creatures magic, if that's what you're thinking! :Dolores: Denzel Crocker! You've lied to me. This entire trip has been about your work! That's it! If you don't want to spend time with me, then I don't want to spend time with you. :Crocker: Mother, where you going? :Dolores: I'm going to the airport and I'm flying to Paris. Alone if necessary. :Crocker: Mother... :Dolores: My mind's made up. (walks away) :Crocker: Mother, wait! (tries to catch up, but she's already gone) Wow, for an eighty year old woman, she walks like lightning. Oh, the old prune is right. I do need to spend some time with away from my obsession with FAIRIES!! I need to find mother and apologize. (dials phone) Dark Laser? Foop? Can you please... :(camera moves to Dark Laser and Foop standing next to Crocker) :Dark Laser: Help you get things right with your mother? :Crocker: GAH!! When did you get here? :Foop: We were standing here the whole time. Laser and I were having a vacation ourselves. :Dark Laser: It's too bad Flipsie couldn't come with us. He hates long travels. :Crocker: Flipsie has the brains of a C-battery! :Foop: So, did she say where she was going? :Crocker: She's on her way to Paris. :Dark Laser: Good. I needed to go there anyway. My house keeper was hiding from me from yelling at her for poorly polishing my utensils, and I owe her an apology. ---- Category:Quote pages Category:Quotes Category:Episode Quote Pages Category:The All New Fairly OddParents!